deadrisingplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Like Father, Like Son
Like Father, Like Son is a fictional Dead Rising storyline created by JerryWiffle '. Overview 'Backstory 20 years after the canon Dead Rising 2 video game, the zombie apocalypse still rages on. Chuck Greene's long lost son steps up the the plate, after realizing his sister mysteriously went missing about two weeks ago and recently witnessing his father's death to an incurable sickness. He vows to destroy the zombie apocalypse for what they did to his father and his sister, even if it kills him. As he fights for his life from the enormous horde that now spans across the world, he may meet certain figures along the way, whether they are friendly or hostile... Main Characters Please note that this list may not be complete. 'Andrew Greene' *'Age:' 29 *'Bio:' "Suprised that his long lost father was the famed Chuck Greene, Andrew Greene had decided to stay with him and his long lost sister, Katey Greene. Shortly after his sister had gone missing, Chuck was not the same, and Andrew noticed it as well. A few weeks after his loss, Chuck had died from an incurable infection, with Andrew witnessing it. From that point, he vowed to avenge his father's death and find his missing sister." Chapters *New Beginnings *Revelations *Last Man Standing ''Like Father, Like Son: the Video Game'' The video game contains all levels of the storyline. The player must complete the current level to unlock the next, with bonus levels and DLC levels as well. 'Multiplayer' With multiplayer, players can play with others that have this game and the ability to play online (account, internet connection, etc.). There are multiple gametypes that are featured, so it's not the generic level playthrough. 'Gametypes' *'Co-Op Campaign' - Play through levels without any rewards for the player in 1st. *'Competitive Campaign' - Play through levels with rewards given to the player in 1st. Rewards are used in singleplayer. *'Survival' - Survive for as long as possible on any singleplayer map. The game goes in waves, and players that die respawn after the current wave ends. *'Infection' - Survive for as long as possible on any map, players that are killed become the horde, game doesn't end until all players are infected or the last man standing survives for at least 10 minutes. *'Invason' - Protect a certain area for an amount of time from the horde. The area will move at least 5 times before the game ends. *'Team Deathmatch' - Basic battle, with humans against zombies. There are 200 units for each team, and whoever runs out of units first loses. This gametype is special, considering that it can have 8 at most in one match, and the default number is 4. Also, there will be rewards for the top 3 players, and a special reward for the player in 1st. Once the zombies are down to at least 50 to 75, they will get much harder, but enough to at least get by, depending on the players' skill. 'Multiplayer Maps' 'Default Maps' *Mall *Theater *Amusement Park *Race Track *Baseball Field *Training Day *Neighborhood *Factory *Campsite 'Perks' Perks are awarded to players in Survival and Infection if they have survived for an amount of time. The perks will end after 10 minutes and will not return until the player has died and respawned in the next wave. *'Marathon Contestant - '''Awarded after 2 minutes, makes the player run faster. *'Macho Man - Awarded after 2 minutnes, makes the player pick objects up and throw faster. *'''I Don't Hurt Anymore - Awarded after 3.5 minutes, makes it so that the player doesn't flinch as much when hit. *'Sleight of Hand - '''Awarded after 4 minutes, makes the player reload weapons faster. *'Melee Mania - Awarded after 6 minutes, makes the player's melee weapons more effective. *'Lead Dealer - '''Awarded after 6 minutes, makes the player's ranged weapons and guns more effective. *'Doctor, Doctor - 'Awarded after 7 minutes, makes the player heal faster. *'Barter Master - 'Awarded after 8 minutes, makes it so that players can trade equipment with each other, however, the trade can only be acceptable if both players are trading an item. *'Licensed Repairman - '(Survival only) Awarded after 8 minutes, makes it so that 2 of the player's health packs replenish after each wave. *'Environmentally Friendly - 'Awarded after 9 minutes, makes it so that the player can use trash as ammo, but it's not as effective as regular ammo. *'Congratulations, You Won. - '(Infection only) Awarded after 10 minutes, gives the player 1000 exp as a reward for surviving the whole game. *'Gift of God - 'Awarded after 10 minutes, repairs all weapons and gives all weapons full ammo (if applicable). 'Downloadable Expansion Packs To be announced Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:Like Father, Like Son